Once Upon an Adventure Time
by sinsandinsanity
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an enchanted land with all the characters of Ooo that we know. Or think we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their memories and happy endings were stolen. Our world. Here's how it happened… AU Adventure Time
1. Welcome to Olive Isles

Once upon a time, there was an enchanted land with all the characters of Ooo that we know. Or think we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their memories and happy endings were stolen. Our world. Here's how it happened…

**Flame Princess' POV**

My father was always known for being evil, for wrecking havoc upon his ever faithful subjects, for wanting the entire royal fire elemental line to be evil. I never knew what drove him to that point, but I kept him locked up anyways, forever to rot in the tiny cramped space he kept me in to deprive me of my childhood. Until, of course, my suitor, Flame Lord Don John set him free for a few minutes.

I should've known better than to keep someone locked up in a lantern so long. It only takes so much time before you go a little bit crazy. I didn't expect him to be crazy enough to do what he did next, but crazy people surprise you the most. And the craziest of all the crazy in Ooo was the highly respected, adored, and loved leader of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

I was in no position to tell anyone besides myself and Cinnamon Bun about how I felt about our psycho ruler. No one would believe me, as she was masked in purity. Not to mention guarded by my ex-boyfriend and his adoptive brother. There was no possible way anyone would believe that the oh so beautiful princess was a crazy psychopath with stalker-like antics.

Because of that, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't tell anyone my opinions except Cinnamon Bun, the one man who had truly been a father figure to me. For a while, Ooo was content. Finn would be getting rid of all our problems, one by one, hacking away those decreed a level of imperfection or evil. The princesses handled the more delicate politics, smoothing over wars, trades and the likes.

The only princesses uninterested in their duties were Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline, but to be fair, LSP wasn't quite old enough and Marceline was not a princess.

Ooo was in a state of utter bliss and perfection. However, perfection was not enough for the corrupt Princess Bubblegum. She craved more, her greed overpowering her care for the people. The Lich's power seemed to have seeped into her as well. Cinnamon Bun could sense a thick aura of magic around her.

She broke into my father's prison cell, taking both him and Flame Lord to an ancient ritual ground along with the other evil forces. They built a portal, and we were all transported across dimensions to another world. A world where she had everything.

All it took was a simple sacrifice.

**Bonnibel's POV**

The spell had worked. The citizens of Olive Isles had long since forgotten Ooo, living peacefully as residents of this new realm. I had taken them back before the Mushroom War, to a simpler time, a time of humans. All of us were reverted to a human form now, unable to possess any unworldly powers. We all went by much more mundane names, although besides us, no one else resided in this part of Earth.

I myself could remember everything. I was the only one, as well. I gave all of them new identities, new jobs, new roles in this world. And they were thriving, loving this new place. It was truly a miracle.

Of course, living here meant I reverted back to being 18. Which also meant I was going to college in this town rather than leading it to success. The spell only half-worked, as no one aged a day. Time was frozen in a rather delicate way. We did different things each day, yet no one aged. We thought nothing of it, as no other aging humans had come in contact with us at all. The town was completely peaceful.

I was living in a rather large mansion, filled with the most extravagant things, the most amazing artifacts, all courtesy of my now older sister, Marie Lee. Going by the stage name Marceline, Marie had made our family rich. No one knew who she really was, despite the increases of money in our family making it quite obvious. People assumed it was our father, C.B. Lee's doings, but we all knew our father couldn't do that well.

Marie was adopted into our family when she was 5, left abandoned on the road with a heavy amount of cash, a bass guitar and note telling us her name. She visits her biological father occasionally, as she obtained his address, but chose to stay with us as her biological father is in a heavy dose of crime.

Our neighbors were the lovely Davids'. The only ones I knew quite well were Phoebe, a 16 year old girl who went to the local high school, and Cody, her older brother who was in the military and only came back every few months. Phoebe Davids was quite shy, and seemed to be often suppressed by her overbearing father.

Across the road were the Mertens, quite the normal family. The five children of Joshua and Margaret seemed crowded in their house. Jermaine was the oldest, then Jake, Catherine, Fiona and finally, the baby of the family, 13 year old Finn. He had quite an adorable crush on me for a while, before he started dating Rosalyn, a present from me.

On the other side of us was the rowdy teenager Ellis Petrikov, an adoptee. She had fled her previous home from god knows where to live with the high school's science professor, Mr. Petrikov and his wife, Betty. Ellis was one of the most loud girls I have ever met here in Olive Isles.

The days toil by here, none of us aging, repeating the same thing year after year.

I just sit here waiting, waiting for the key to make time start turning once again.

**Fiona's POV**

The first day of school is always a worry for every logically thinking 14 year old. What to wear, what to bring, who to sit with. It's the junior year of high school, the year to make all the right impressions on the teachers. Every move is watched, every tiny little…

"Fiona!" I rolled over, my face promptly hitting the floor. A groan escaped, and I could hear Jermaine laughing at my misfortune. Lucky him. Jermaine, Jake and Catherine were all over the age of 22, and didn't have to go to school. Except Jake, the high school's music teacher. Jermaine is a professional trainer and Catherine is a psychiatrist. Both jobs don't need them there until around nine. Lucky them.

"Fiona!" I sit up on the floor, trying to locate whoever was calling me incessantly. I'm about to yell at them about the importance of sleep before I realize it's Finn. To be honest, I've always had a soft spot for my younger brother. Always caring and quick to help, although often getting into mischief, Finn is much like me in many aspects.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah, of course, pup," I laugh it off quickly running to the closet to get dressed. Phoebe should be here anytime soon, I'm pretty sure I made plans to walk with her to school today and I don't plan on disappointing her. Finn, happy with the response, follows Jake out the door. Jake always drive Finn to his Middle School before heading off towards the high school. I never really went with them, choosing instead to go with Phoebe and her personal driver, Mr. Lee. They arrive early today, giving me barely enough time to pull on my boots before I have to dash out the door to greet them.

"Hey Phoebe!" I call out, hopping into the limo. Phoebe smiles in a response, letting me look her outfit up and down. Her father's success led to her being able to dress in designer clothes day in and day out, but she always chooses to wear more casual clothes, clothes I'd wear daily despite the financial standing of my family. Jermaine, Jake and Catherine had long since moved out, but still every year, come back for the first week of school to help us get settled. Even when their money is added to our family account, it's barely enough.

"When did you cut your hair?" I ask, fingering Phoebe's now shoulder-length red hair. The color made her stand out in crowds, something she hated. Phoebe was always shy, and had only recently came to the high school. Before, she was home-schooled by her father and was only visited by Finn, in hopes of being friendly. He didn't talk about his visit.

Her father paid me to help her out around school, and by being her guide, we had become friends. And for her second year at Olive Isles Schools, we were the dynamic duo. Okay, maybe not so much. The most popular girls were still Marie and her gang. They were nice most of the times, and weren't sickeningly pink like in those movies, but they could be quite mean.

High school, here I come.

**Wendy's POV**

Being friends with Marie Lee immediately validated your place as a human being. Besides being a total rock star billionaire, Marie was one of the coolest people ever. Being her best friend was more than a girl could ask for. Of course Marie still hung out with the loser Finn every once in a while over me, but I was definitely the second most popular girl in the school now.

Not only was I best friends with Marie, I had an awesome boyfriend, Bob, and was loved by everyone. What more could I ask?

Marie was leaving for college, so I was stuck in high school with Bob and George, our old gang except for Marie. She had asked me to look after her little sister, Bonnibel, as she was transferring here. She was smart enough to be in college, but had instead chose to live the life of a high schooler. Not her smartest move.

"Hey, Marie!" I called up the stairs, my bag slung across my shoulder. "Bon, you ready?" I heard a muffled giggle upstairs. Oh great. Bonnibel finally exited her room, clad in one of the preppiest outfits I had ever seen. In other words, social suicide. She was in a turquoise business vest and a bright pink pencil skirt, carrying a briefcase rather than a backpack, her hair up in a fancy bun, pins glinting in the sun.

"Oh hell no," I muttered under my breath, hoping Marie wouldn't hear me cussing out her sister. "MARIE!" Marie tumbled down the stairs in ripped jeans and a flannel shirt, her bass guitar slung over her back.

"Hey Wendy. Hey Bonnie," she smiled as if Bonnibel's clothing choice was the most normal in the world. I resisted the urge to punch both of them.

"Can you please tell Bon Bon here to change into something less…um…that?" I asked sweetly, trying not to cringe at Bonnibel's horrible fashion choice. Bonnibel blinked, clueless as to how awful she looked. She adjusted her horn rim glasses, blushing slightly at the awkward situation, watching Marie and I intently.

"I think it's fine," Marie leaned in closer to me, "I already tried. Good luck with that one." She gave a bit of a snort before leaving me alone with the oddly dressed Bonnibel Lee. She cracked an odd looking smile at me.

I sighed, leading Bonnibel out of the door into my car. I had to endure the entire ride listening to Bob and George make fun of Bonnibel's odd clothes and Bonnibel muttering a bunch of scientific nonsense.

**Finn's POV**

Jake dropped me off at the door of the school, letting me out. I could already see Ellis and Maya gossiping, Anne standing in front of her locker alone and Aura and Clarence chatting with each other happily. The high school and middle school were jointed together by one hallway, the hallway filled with lockers. There was a line between the middle school lockers and high school lockers, carefully drawn out in marker.

I opened up my locker, smiling and blushing slightly as Rosalyn came up next to me, opening her locker and taking out an assortment of books. She grinned, her blonde hair dusting in front of her eyes. She was wearing a flowery looking shirt and jeans, her hair let down as always.

"Hey, Finn," she grinned, greeting me with a hug. I blushed, hugging her back, a chorus of awww's heard through the long stretch of hallways. I could see Fiona giving me a thumbs up and Bonnibel, the girl who had helped me get Rosalyn in the first place, give me a smile as well, my heart fluttering slightly.

"Hey, Rosie," I grinned back, shutting my locker door. "Walk you to class? I have languages first with Mrs. Merten, aka my sister in law." There were moments I wasn't too happy Jake chose to marry one of my teachers.

"That sucks. At least she's nice?" Rosalyn offered weakly, checking her own schedule. "Oh god, I have english with Mr. Asmol. It's that way. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." I quickly tucked my schedule back into my locker, waving goodbye to Rosalyn. It felt nice being with Rosalyn, but something seemed missing. I wasn't going to break up with her, but I certainly wasn't going to end up with her either.

Mrs. Raina Merten taught Korean to the students, one of the only languages available. It was either Korean or learning latin from Mr. Asmol. I picked Korean. I was okay at it, seeing I had to be to understand anything she said. It was kind of awkward, seeing she was the mother of my 5 nieces and nephews, Todd Victor, Charlie, Violet, KKW and Jessica "Jake".

"좋은 아침 학생!" Mrs. Merten greeted.

"좋은 아침여사 Merten." we all chorused back. The class went by smoothly enough, the only hitch being Ellis refusing to cooperate, instead texting with Maya furiously.

Once again, school became a boring yet necessary part of our lives. I was dying to get to fourth period music, right after lunch, just because Jake seemed to make our class all the more interesting no matter what we did. For lunch, I normally sat with Marie, Jake or Rosalyn. Until Fiona thought it was necessary to pull me away from Marie's group.

"What's up, sis?" I asked, noticing immediately Fiona was flustered. Her eyes darted around nervously, her long side bang dusting her cheek.

"It's Bonnibel and Phoebe. Something happened between them," she whispered, pulling me towards the old hallway. It was covered in cobwebs and dust. Every time I exhaled, a poof of dust would flutter in front of us. I could see down the hall, where Fiona was frantically pulling me towards.

Phoebe had Bonnibel in a chokehold, her eyes glinting with such anger I felt scared. Fiona shoved me towards her friend.

She must've thought I was some hero if she thought I had the ability to pull the two apart.

**Phoebe's POV **

I wanted Bonnibel to die. I didn't really know why, it kind of was a natural instinct of mine, the same way I had sought out Fiona as one of my friends. All I knew was behind the preppy and cute mask Bonnibel wore, she was pure evil. I wrapped my arm around her neck, desperately wanting to wring her to death.

Finn wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in an attempt to pull me off of Bonnibel. It would take a lot more to get me to release the preppy new girl. Despite being a good four years older than me, Bonnibel was really weak. She wasn't able to deflect my punches with much success, instead, she was hit in the face multiple times.

Finn finally pried me off of Bonnibel, her face now bloody from the punches. I struggled against his strong grasp, elbowing him in the gut.

"Let. Me. Go!" I shrieked, my voice surpassing it's usual timidity, raising to such a level I swore the whole school could hear my outburst.

"Look, I'm not letting you hit Bonnie. C'mon, Pheebs, let's get you cleaned up." I let Finn drag me to the school clinic, despite desperately wanting to sock Bonnibel again. I knew Finn was only doing this so his darling Bonnibel wouldn't be hurt, but I couldn't help but blush. The doctor cleaned me up, and gave me an ice pack for my wrist, before Finn dragged me off again.

"Why were you hitting Bonnie, anyways?" he asked, handing me an apple. He took one himself, setting it on the plastic trays they gave us. I mumbled back a response, too embarrassed about the situation to give a proper reply. Finn seemed okay with my reply, and headed off to join his girlfriend, Rosalyn.

I headed off to find Fiona, where she was already sitting with Marshall Abadeer. Marshall was Marie's twin brother who lived with their father, the situation was complicated. While Marie had chosen living in absolute bliss and fortune, Marshall travelled around with his father. Marshall had been to our school a total of seven times, each for a week, before he bounced to another school.

It was quite obvious Fiona had a crush on Marshall, and the same vice versa. The two had previously dated, but the results were awful. Marshall had moved again, and when he came back he brought along another girl, Ashley. The two had a fiery break up, and I was with Fiona during the aftermath. She had sobbed for ages, and finished two gallons of ice cream.

"Anyways, I was actually thinking about staying this time. In Olive Isles. I'd love to catch up with Marie, get to know you better," Marshall droned off as Fiona let out a chuckle.

"You know me pretty well. We've been friends since we were 2," she explained her sudden outburst of laughter, popping a piece of candy in her mouth. I plopped my tray on the table, sitting down with a sigh.

"You okay, Phoebe?" Fiona immediately asked. No. Everything was not okay. Bonnibel was giving me a bad vibe, I had a crush on her little brother who was already dating, Marshall was back and would most likely break her heart again. The list of things that simply _weren't_ okay were tremendous.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Hey guys! Anyways, long time no stories. Here's my excuse! I had writer's block! Haha, anyways, here's the first installment of hopefully, a series. **

**Called Once Upon An Adventure Time because its Once Upon a Time and Adventure Time elements. Anyways. Next time…**

**How to get time moving…**

**PB's great sacrifice and spell**

**FP and Finn fluff**

**Fiona and Marshall**

**What is Marie doing?**


	2. The Storybook

Once upon a time, there was an enchanted land with all the characters of Ooo that we know. Or think we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their memories and happy endings were stolen. Our world. Here's how it happened…

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

The wind was larger than usual tonight. I could sense her behind me, watching every step I took, as we followed the Flame King to the ancient ritual grounds. Peppermint Butler was behind me, his fist curled around a torch despite Flame King giving off enough light for all of us. Ash followed behind her loyally; he had been selected to be her new apprentice. She was Maja, the sky witch and most powerful witch in all of Ooo. So our little band followed Flame King to the ritual grounds where the Dark Spell would be cast. My hair was pinned tightly to my head, my face free of hair. It only made the wind strike my face harder. I said nothing, I didn't dare offend Flame King or Maja. "We're here." Maja stopped behind me, her breathe sending shivers down my back. She clamped a cold hand onto my back, her fingernails digging into my flesh. I quickly pulled away, joining Flame King around the campfire of circles. Each was engraved with a symbol. I found my place by one of them, as did Flame King and Maja. Slowly, more creatures of the darkness came out and found their symbols.  
>Even Ice King obediently stood in front of his. A voice began to speak, my own voice, hardened with pain and power. It wasn't the voice I used with my subjects, this was the voice of the evil princess, the voice of my long gone twin.<br>"People of evil! We are sick of living in failure! We are tired of always losing the fight! How many of you would like to win for once? How many of you would like to be the rulers of this world, the lovers of this world rather than the servants, the loveless? There is a cure to our misery! Shall I cast the Dark Spell, our entire world would change, and for once, we will have everything!"  
>A chorus of cheers fell before me, and I knew I had taken them. I quickly drew a fire using my newly acquired powers. I whispered an incantation, hoping no one else would hear the sounds from my lips. Obscuro Vita Mitte Malitia Victoria. I grabbed Peppermint Butler, casting him into the fire. "A sacrifice from the heart," I explained, trying to remain strong. A tear rolled down my cheek, falling into the fire as well. A spell chanted by the darkest of all, a sacrifice from the heart, a penance of tragedy and a lock of evil from all. I watched as they each cut a lock of hair from their head, dropping it into the flame. All of pain would finally be over. No one would know about my twin, my origins. Everything would be gone now.<br>Everything would be sheer perfection now.

**Bonnibel's POV**

The memory still stung. I gasped for air, grabbing a tiny bottle of medication on my side table, a gift from Doctor Princess. I opened up the chest in my room, opening the only thing in the chest, a book. The book with everyone's identity and story written in my handwriting. To remind me of all I had stripped of them. Finn had lost Flame Princess. Fionna had lost Marshall Lee. LSP had lost her lumps.  
>"What are you looking at, Bon Bon?" I cringed at the nickname Marie always insisted on calling me. I smiled up at her, closing the book gently. Marceline, in a way, had lost me. "Nothing, sis. Just some ideas for what I'm wearing to the upcoming Leaves Ball." Marie seemed to accept my answer, biting into an apple. She left my room, leaving me with more time with my precious book. I stroked its cover, quickly putting it back in the chest and locking it. Should anyone find out their true identity, they would undoubtedly uncover me as well. Phoebe was already suspicious of my actions. I threw on a pair of shorts and one of my sister's t-shirts, dashing down the stairs. I had to get out of the house. From the window, I could see Wendy with her sister, Aura, walking down our street. Smiling, I waved to the two. They waved back. I ran past Marie in the kitchen, her eating an apple and reading the news.<br>"Going to Wendy's, bye!" I called to her, dashing out the door before she could say anything. I ran after Wendy and Aura, quickly catching up to the two sisters. They smiled at me, letting me tag along with them. "I'm going to the Tree Trunks cafe. I got a call, meeting someone there," I explained. "I told Marie it's you, just play along for me, okay?" Wendy gave me a thumbs up, grinning. With my new found independence, I leapt towards the Tree Trunks cafe.  
>The Tree Trunks cafe was a small little cafe on the edge of Olive Isles. It seemed to be the place the Mertens frequented, as every time I went there, I could see one of their rather large family placing an order or munching on Mrs. Jones' famous apple pie. Not many other residents went to the Tree Trunks cafe unless they were meeting someone there or simply hungry enough to go to the tiny cafe instead of the many proper restaurant establishments throughout the town.<br>As soon as I pushed the door opened, the tiny bell rang letting all the diners know someone had entered the cafe. Mrs. Jones swooped away from her table to welcome her new customer. She smiled when she saw it was me, the wrinkles on her face deepening.  
>"Bonnibel Lee! Welcome to Tree Trunks cafe! Alone or dining with family?" she asked, dragging me into the main part of the restaurant.<br>"Um, actually, I'm meeting someone here. Has anyone arrived yet, or," I bit my lip, unused to the awkward situation. Luckily, Mrs. Jones was aware of what I was talking about.  
>"Hooded girl over there. Muttered something about meeting a girl here," Mrs. Jones directed me to the corner where the hooded girl was sitting. Her hood went over her eyes, and I couldn't really tell who exactly she was. I sat in front of her, and ordered a milkshake. She still seemed unaware of my presence, the awkward level at the table continuously rising.<br>Who was she?

**Ashley's POV**

I know had Bonnibel in front of me, and I knew she was nervous. She needed to know who I was, what she had over me. Luckily, she had nothing over me. She didn't even know me. Sure, she had dated one of my class mates. Two of my class mates. She didn't go to the Maja Academy for Gifted Students, she didn't know me. "I'm Ashley," I explained, "a friend of Ashton and Marshall." Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and I could see a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. I now had her under my control. "Marshall moved back to Olive Isles from Key Anne. Said something about meeting Fiona. Get him back to Key Anne," I asked.  
>Bonnibel shook her head, laughing slightly. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears, looking at me as if I were crazy. It was a simple request, I had heard of how she had managed to get Finn and Rosalyn together. "No. Nothing's in that for me. You'll have to get him back yourself, Ashley. Send my regards to Ashton," Bonnibel laughed. Bonnibel raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I know about the spell. I know who you are, Bubblegum. All it takes is a simply rumor to go around town and you're no longer the Island Princess! I could end you here," I threatened, frightening her with my knowledge. "How did you find out, how do you know?" she whispered, immediately back in her seat. "The spell was supposed to make it so only I knew, only I would know the aftermath! I've told no one, Ashley, how do you know?"<br>I smirked, deciding not to tell her about the exchange Maja had made with the Dark Bubblegum, it would reveal too much. I shook my head at Bonnibel, beckoning for her to follow me. I led her outside, to where we could get a good view over the bridge to where Key Anne was. In other words, where most the characters of Aaa were stranded.  
>"I want to know where some characters went. Where's darling Prince Gumball? Where's Mrs. Abadeer? Flame Prince? The only characters of Aaa here are Fiona, Catherine, Marshall and I. Where is everyone else?"<br>"I don't know."

**Finn's POV**

I knew it was wrong, sneaking into someone's private property. I thought that if I did it, Phoebe would finally see Bonnie meant us no harm. Phoebe was so stubborn about these things, even more so than my sister. I pulled out my phone, turning video on, letting Phoebe see everything I could in the room.  
>"Open that chest," Phoebe asked me. I broke it open with the swiss army knife Jake had gotten me for my birthday. Inside was a single book. I pulled it out, wondering what Bonnibel would possibly want to be kept under lock and key. There was a page for all of us, but it wasn't us, it was us dressed in odd clothes with odd colored hair and skin. I finally found my page.<br>Before the Dark Spell, Finn the Human was the hero of Ooo. Fighting off ogres and cyclopes and other monsters was a daily chore for him and his adoptive brother, Jake the Dog. Finn was also dating Flame Princess. Finn the Human was reincarnated after the Dark Spell as Finn Merten.  
>It didn't really make sense. The rest of the page detailing me was about the relationships with other people. Or things.<br>"Take the book, Finn. I'll be waiting in the Tree Trunks cafe."

**Finn the Human's POV**

I saw the large cloud of smoke heading my way. Jake was instantly beside me, also looking at the unearthly cloud of smoke. I knew what I had to do. I ran towards the cloud of smoke, sword at the ready, Jake running besides me. I could see the civilians of Ooo running away from the cloud of smoke, Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig leading the group away. In the center of the smoke was Princess Bubblegum, her fists balled tightly, a blueish glow surrounding them, like magic. She didn't have magic, though. Princess Bubblegum's cloud of smoke continued towards us. I had to do something. I kept running, pushing myself. From the ground, I could see the smoke's weakest point, the eye of the hurricane. Jumping onto Jake, I let him carry me up to the same height as the eye before hurtling towards it, ready to stab open the smoke and free the princess. What came next shocked me to the core. Princess Bubblegum sent a lightning bolt my way, striking me down before I could stab the smoke open. I could see tears in her eyes, but I wasn't too sure what to make of it.  
>My princess had tried to kill me.<p>

**Jake's POV**

Staying after school to help the band with their performance was no easy task. Even with the help of Marie, most of the class wasn't interested in actually practicing. They were all gathered around Bea and Ben Mo, who were showing them their newest gadgets and installing random knick knacks for all of them. The hacker twins, as we liked to call them, could easily do anything for any of their computers.  
>"Come on guys, we need to practice if we want to beat Maja Academy and the Key Anne School this year," I prompted, trying to get everyone to ignore the Mo's although I should've known that they wouldn't listen. Honestly, even I wanted to look at the newest gadgets rather than teach the band class. We were already five classes ahead, anyways, and I had no doubt we'd beat Maja and Key Anne again.<br>"What's the point?" Marie grumbled, slinging her bass over her shoulders again. I was surprised that still no one knew she was the Marceline they all adored. Marie saluted us before leaving the auditorium, probably to write a few more songs or maybe, for once, actually go to college. Of course, with nothing else to do, I sat down next to the rest of the students and watched Bea Mo and Ben Mo install random apps onto their phones.  
>An hour passed, and I let the students out of practice. I had received a few messages, nothing to worry about as usual. Just another day in the life of Jake Merten, where nothing much ever happened. Finn Hey bro. With Phoebe and Fiona. Pick me up in an hour or so, k?<br>Raina font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"집으로 와 이다 때/span/font?  
>I sent back a few replies, before heading out to the car. Bonnibel was sitting in the front, a book in hand. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses that honest to god made her look rather weird. For one thing, it clashed with the preppy clothes she was wearing. I clicked the car open, sitting behind the wheel.<br>"What're you doing, Bonnibel?" I asked, starting up the engine. I now had to drop off Bonnibel as well as pick up Finn and Fiona. I guess whatever dinner plans Raina had would have to wait until I finished these errands. Mom and dad were out on detective work, so they couldn't help out. Catherine had some sort of appointment with a patient.  
>"I can't come and see my favorite teacher?" Bonnibel mocked. "Cut the crap, Bonnie. It's been a long day," I pushed for her to speak.<br>"Your brother, Finn, seems to have something of mine. An amulet, have you seen it? It was a gift to him from that transfer student, Shoko. From Japan, I'm sure you remember," she smiled brightly. Oh right. Shoko from Japan who spoke in a few spurts of english here and there. A rumor had went out she was dating Finn. It almost ended his relationship with Rosalyn. It amazed me how much that girl put up with.  
>"What does that have to do with me?" I asked tiredly. All I wanted was a mug of tea, the TV and Raina right now.<br>"Get the amulet. Thanks!" she bounced out of the car. She leaned back to look me right in the eyes.  
>"If you don't, I'm sure the Missus would love to hear about Tiffany."<p>

**Marceline's POV**

I knew a lot more than people gave me credit for. Not that they didn't give me credit, they already did. And a lot. Which meant I knew a lot. That's not important. The point is, I knew all about dear sweet Bubblegum's tragic life. How Flame Princess' dad completely destroyed it and how she now blames Flame Princess for it.  
>It wasn't that hard to find out once I snuck in invisible and overheard a few therapy sessions between her and Peppermint Butler. Honestly, they should make those walls in the castle sound proof. She had dirt on me as well, though not quite as good as the dirt I had on her. She knew she had gotten into deep trouble as soon as I started dropping hints I knew. I told Ash as well, who was my best friend and confidante at the moment. Before he became a real jerk and got replaced by Wendy. She sought out Maja. Ash told me everything, she needed help with the dark spell. Instantly, I knew she'd get in trouble. What was I to do but help my dear friend, obtain the materials needed for her dark spell. It wasn't too hard to snoop around the castle, especially after Finn distracted her with some sort of filming thing. I made the potion, and followed her dark cult following into the ritual grounds. Right before her dramatic smoke finish, I made sure to pour in the potion. The potion to stop time until she found the amulet I got Ash to curse. The amulet that made sure only a select few got out of Aaa.<br>I really should be given more credit for all I know. The memory swipe would be awful for me, but I was sure Finn or Fionna would end up finding some sort of cure to the curse. The book. It contained some counter-spell, although written by Princess Bubblegum, it was cursed. It would reveal all when it wanted to. All I could do was watch, again.  
>Watched as Finn bravely attacked the Princess. He inevitably failed as he was struck down by the Princess' powers and sucked into the hurricane. I watched as the hurricane picked up people all over Ooo before traveling to Aaa. I shoved several into the hurricane before finally closing it, Bubblegum still inside it. I was whisked off as well.<br>All I could do now was pray they'd figure out the book.

**Phoebe's POV**

"The last three pages are blank. The first 100 or so are written in Bonnibel's handwriting. Which means one thing! The last three pages are the counter-spell!" It really wasn't too hard to figure out. Every curse has a counter curse. They're always hidden on some random book in the movies. Fiona grabbed an ultra-violet light, scanning over the pages. Nothing. It would be tougher than that, undoubtedly. "It's going to take a lot more than that, Fi." Finn rolled his eyes, saying my thoughts exactly. I studied each page again. It didn't make sense. I was Flame Princess. Princess Bubblegum hated me. I hadn't done anything at all. She wouldn't hate me for no reason, even Bonnibel wasn't that shallow.  
>This would take some serious studying before we could figure out this book.<p>

**A crappy ending, I know. The POV blurbs are getting shorter, but I seriously want to get to the next chapter already. I'm on vacation, so updates should come easily. Yay! Any characters you'd like to see next? The main characters will be strictly: Phoebe, Fiona, Finn, Bonnibel. Until the next chapter…where Bonnibel notices the missing book and Ashley makes an appearance at Olive Isles…**


	3. I Love You

Once upon a time, there was an enchanted land with all the characters of Ooo that we know. Or think we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their memories and happy endings were stolen. Our world. Here's how it happened…

**Phoebe's POV**

"It's just a check up! You used to love these!" Dad grumbled, dragging me out of the house. I really wished sometimes he'd stop treating me like a little girl. Sighing, I pulled on the sleeve of my coat nervously. Dad always made a point of teaching my brothers and I how to fight against anyone.

Dad led me out to the old practice field that most kids used for baseball. Us Davids used it for combat training. Since Mom died in some sort of combat related thing, Dad always made sure my brothers and I were well trained and prepared to take down anyone. Now, even my youngest brother, Randy, was well trained and equipped for any sign of battle.

Dad grabbed the old, wooden bat the kids used to use in baseball game for good luck before he bought this field. Now all that remained of the baseball games they had once played were a few old memories, some overgrown grass and a few rocks where there once were properly carved out bases. This baseball field was pretty much dead, much like all the other things Dad had touched.

He always told me he was evil, was bad. I just simply thought he was always kidding, joking around. He turned towards me, and now I knew he was dead serious every time he made the same joke. His eyes shown with a certain insanity, a certain anger, a certain pain that simply wasn't human.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs." The way he said it was quiet, almost edging on silent, but I heard him. It was enough to prepare me for what came next. He lunged at me, bringing the bat down harshly on my shoulder. I rolled off just in time, before charging fully at him. I used his own strength against him and managed to pin him down.

I pulled out my phone, preparing to dial the police. I had all but managed to scream out the location I was in before Dad smashed the phone out of my hand. He flipped our positions around, his hands tightening around my neck. I would be out of air soon.

The police arrived right in time. They shackled my father, taking him towards the jail. I wanted to know why, so desperately, why he'd attack me like that. I didn't get much explanation.

"There's great evil in the world, Pheebs. I'm not the biggest challenge that will face you! Watch out for those that always stick to you, they'll suffocate you! I love-" My father was put into the police car, his last sentence hanging on a thread.

There is a feeling that only the fewest people feel, the most unfortunate people in the world. It's the feeling of having their heart pulled right out of their chest. I was in no position to say that's what I felt as I watched my only parent who was still alive get dragged away, but it came close second. My brothers and I would most likely be sent to live with my awful relatives.

So I knelt there in the middle of the old baseball field in the midst of too many weeds crying my heart out and wishing that I could make time turn. Make it turn back to the time Mom was still alive, to the time before my Dad was evil.

Dad might be evil. That much was true. It was something I could never really know for sure.

There was one thing I knew for absolute though.

He was still my father.

I finished his sentence for him.

"I love you, Dad."

**Simon's POV**

The weekend started with the arrest of Mr. Davids. Certainly not a good sign. To be honest, it wasn't my problem and I wasn't too bothered. If anything, I was a bit relieved the giant of a man was in prison. He always scared me. Phoebe had went to live with her Aunt Agnes, who owned a resort in Key Anne. It wasn't the ideal guardian, as her aunt was constantly pursuing some random dream of her's, but it was better than with Mr. Davids.

All I wanted to do this weekend was curl up with Betty and watch a new movie that had came out. It was based on a book written by the author Liana Ecelne, a pen name undoubtedly, who had only recently became popular. Betty was very much into her books, and upon hearing the movie came out, was simply ecstatic.

I didn't quite see the literary value of the book, titled Gena's Fallen. It was a quite basic plot line written with much metaphor and rather substantial vocabulary words. It followed the life of Gena, a young girl in middle school. The plot was about all the boys Gena 'fell' for and other than Gena's love life, there really wasn't much to the story.

I much preferred the sequel, Gena's Success. Gena's Success detailed how Gena began her multi-millionaire business. The political value and the vast knowledge the author had of economy had surprised me. I couldn't see why Betty preferred Gena's Fallen over Gena's Success, but Betty was my wife and I would see the movie with her.

"C'mon, Simon! If you continue lagging around the house, we're going to be late!" Betty urged, quickly pulling me out of the house. I reluctantly walked with her to the movie theatre in Olive Isles, where we could already see a lot of people in line for Gena's Fallen. The line consisted mainly of 17 year old girls, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Mrs. Petrikov! It's always nice to see another part of the staff here. Who else but the english teacher to show up, right? Mr. Petrikov, can't say I'm not surprised. Did not think Gena's Fallen would be a movie to your interests," Jake laughed, Raina right at his arm. I laughed with Jake, and we went with the Mertens to buy tickets.

I could see Ellis with Maya in line for the movie as well, and I couldn't resist the urge to wave to her. Ellis, of course, rolled her eyes and ran off into the theatre in embarrassment. The four of us got seats in the back row. We talked about the school during the trailers, eagerly waiting for the beginning of the movie.

Gena was played by Marie, and I had to say she did a great job playing the love sick teenage girl. The part of Lee, the main love interest through the movie for Gena, was played by Ashton. He had to get a new hairdo for the part, and it amused me greatly as Ashley shaved off his hair and gave him a wig. Ashley had recorded Ashton crying over his pigtails and posted it all over the internet.

The part of Gus, Lee's best friend, was played by Abe Daniel. Ashley, who was working on set as a costume designer and make up artist, said they had to stuff his clothes with cotton to make him look fat. I was in hysterics at the video Ashley posted on that.

The movie started with the break up between Gena and Keith. Gena had decided Keith wasn't smart enough and dumped him, to the disappointment of several fans. Keith wasn't all that important, despite being Gena's first boyfriend. Afterwards, it went to Gena befriending Lee and Gus, before promptly falling for Gus.

Really, the entire movie was about Gena doubting she'd ever find love due to her inability to stay interested in one guy. The end was the only spectacular part of the movie, where Gena sought out Ace and the two created a business together. It ends right before the beginning of Gena's Success.

Liana Ecelne was a talented author to write this ode to Romeo and Juliet with such detailed vocabulary. No one knew who Liana's real identity was except her editor, so the main excitement around Liana's new books were the mystique around her as well.

Undoubtedly, she was rich right now having written Gena's Fallen, Gena's Success among a few other books.

**Bonnibel's POV**

Dad used to tell us stories of Mom. Mom had died of cancer when Marie was 7 and I was 6, so we didn't have many memories of her. Dad was filled with them. C.B. Lee, the partner of Cody Davids, married Celia Davids when he was 25. I was born when Dad was 29. But it wasn't just me that was born.

In the Candy Kingdom, I had cloned myself and made my twin sister. She had died from some sort of malfunction. So when I transported everyone to Earth, she came back to life as my real twin sister. So when time stopped upon my 18th birthday, so did hers. Not meaning she was dead, just that she was also still 18.

Named Celianna Lee after Mom and Dad's mother, Anna, my sister looked exactly like me in every way. Besides her hairdo, her glasses and her clothes, she could've passed for me. She was always kept locked in the house by my orders. Besides Dad, herself and I, no one knew of Celianna's existence. Not even Marie.

Should I figure out how to transport back to Ooo or accidentally trigger their memories, I didn't need them asking questions about my duplicate. I already had enough tension on me already, being the new kid. I didn't need to be the girl with the twin. There were already enough twins in Olive Isles to be suspicious, another pair would only heighten everyone's suspicions. Lead them to finding out about their pasts.

It was the last thing I needed. So Celianna was kept in her room. I had used the last of my magic to conceal her there. She had food, a computer for entertainment. She made plenty of friends online, but I knew she wanted to go outside. We started trading places every once in a while. So while she was busy dating Marshall, something that lasted barely a day, I dated Ashton. Neither found out.

However, she almost let it slip she was Celianna when she didn't answer to Bonnibel when Ashton had called.

I never let her get that close again. Celianna was confined in her room.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should've let the world know of her existence. Maybe then she wouldn't have done what she did next.

**Marceline's POV**

The book wrote itself, the quill running across each page in a hurry to jot down every last detail of the spell. I prayed to Glob it would finish in time; the hurricane was close enough I could see it. There was an eye to it, much like there was to every hurricane, where so many residents of Ooo were already trapped. Just a few more inches and it would reach me, on the edge of Ooo, undoubtedly sweeping me away.

Bubblegum had planned on opening portals to the Dreamscope, the Nightosphere and Aaa, taking them with us. Not many people have been to the Dreamscope, although based on what Jake told me about Finn one day, I'm sure he ventured there. The potion made sure that only a few residents of Aaa would join us, the rest were sent to a new place, a place I had dubbed Iii, where all the 'leftovers' could live out their lives.

The pages flipped by and the quill speedily wrote on. It wouldn't be long before we were transported to the new realm Bubblegum spoke of.

The book snapped shut, the leather strap winding around it and for once, I was glad Ash traded Hambo for the wand. Besides being under the tutelage of Maja, Ash managed to teach me several tricks with the wand. And my dad, during one of his more drunken rampages, had taught me a valuable counter-curse finding spell. Thank Glob for whatever the bars in the Nightosphere serve.

I grabbed the leather book, shrinking it down with yet another spell before tucking it away into my locket. I leapt into the hurricane, knowing well enough that whether I ran or succumbed to it, it would pick me up. It was time to venture into a new realm, time to leave Ooo behind. I could see Bubblegum giving me an incredulous look, to which I replied with a half-hearted smile and wave.

_Till we meet again in a new realm, old friend_

_I shall walk around all Ooo for you_

_Searching forever if I have to, old friend_

_With no other reason than one_

_Should I never find you again, old friend_

_Just know one thing is true_

_My dearest, loveliest, greatest old friend_

_I really, truly do love you_

The song ran through my ears as I was pulled into a state of unconsciousness. I still remember the night I first heard her sing it, sitting by the windowsill, gently grazing over a few piano keys, the tune in her fingers and heart rather than mind. She was crying as she sang the song, making it up as she went along.

It was the night Candy died. It was the night Ash and I broke up.

It was the night she first met Ash.

It was the night everything went wrong.

**Hudson's POV**

It was hard enough being a con artist without an 19 year old son and his famous twin sister who had decided to leave the family business. It certainly didn't make life easier when the 19 year old son decided to leave his father for the sake of some random twitty looking, ditzy blonde. It also didn't help when my dear partner in crime was arrested, thanks to his annoying little daughter.

In all honesty, it sucked being a 46 year old man who could barely put food on the table. Before her death, Serena put all the food on the table through a rather nicely paying job at the local office. I did odd jobs here and there until the twins were 5 and the accident happened. I shouldn't blame him for it, neither should I have done what I did, but it jumpstarted my career in con and I never regretted it since. It didn't pay quite so well, but I enjoyed it and so did little Marshall. I always loved seeing his face glow every single time we were rewarded from our escapades.

We left Marie with the Lees when she was 5. She was too horrified by the memory, we simply told her it was a fake body for a movie. She could sense the lie, but her 5 year old brain wanted to believe her father and brother weren't capable of such cruelty. I told Marshall late that night while Marie was sleeping about my plan. It took some convincing, but Marshall also saw how Marie would be much happier with the Lees.

~14 years ago~

~Maja Academy~

"Come on, Marshy. This is the most prestigious and hard-working school in all of Key Anne and Olive Isles. You can't tell anyone Daddy's job, okay?" I prodded Marshall forwards, and he reluctantly entered the school. I quickly disguised myself with a fake mustache and fedora. Oddly enough, despite my massive reputation for infamous acts, the secretary didn't cast a second glance at me.

"I'm here to see Headmistress Maja." The secretary looked up, her glasses almost falling off her nose. She pushed them back up her face.

"Names?" Her voice was much too pitchy.

"Hudson Abadeer and Marshall Abadeer, Miss. We're here for the spot that opened up after Claudia dropped out," I explained, pushing Marshall forward a bit. Marshall give a little squeal, blushing to his ears in embarrassment.

The secretary gave a slow nod, before pulling us into Maja's room. She was sitting at her armchair, her fingers pinching her nose, turned towards the window. Just how I remembered her, her hair up in a way too tight bun, her nose pointed upwards because nothing was ever good enough for her. She looked just like the little girl she was back when she and I went to school together.

She still was little Skye, but instead of two buns at either side of her head glazed over with gel and a chipper and starchy looking Sunday dress, she had one bun tightly wound at the back of her head glazed over in gel and an old, starchy victorian dress.

"Out, Luce," she ordered. Her secretary immediately abided. Still bossy as ever.

"What do you want, Hudson Abadeer?" she hissed, pronouncing every single syllable with a strange and off-putting accuracy. Pictures lined her office walls, each person frowning the same way she was. It was the cave of people who were never pleased.

"I want my son to get a good education. An education only Skye Maja can offer, dearie!" I laughed, using the same nickname Ramon had used to annoy her so often long ago. Maja tensed, her eyes narrowing.

"You are giving me your consent to do whatever it is I want to do with your son, Hudson Abadeer?" she questioned, again pronouncing each syllable. It was getting annoying and time consuming.

"As allowed by law, Skye Maja. S'alright! I'll be visiting dear Marshy here ever so often, dearie!" I giggled like a young school girl, making sure to abbreviate every word I could. Annoying Maja had been one of my favorite pastimes as a child. Before I met Serena.

"What do I get out of this whole situation?" she asked.

"You get anything you want, dearie. Name your price, and I'll have it by sundown!"

"I do not want to be paid in a robbery, Hudson!"

"Then what shall you have, Skye?"

She grinned wickedly, much like she did the night of my release from prison.

"I want this town, Hudson. I want the key to the city. I want Bonnibel Lee. Your little girl is her adoptive sister, Hudson. I want a double agent." She walked me to the door, keeping Marshall in her office.

"I'll look after him, Hudson Abadeer."

"Of course you will."

I couldn't help but throw a final word behind.

"Dearie."

**There was no WiFi for three days. I died. So this is half the extra lengthened chapter that I'm giving you since there was no WiFi and I wrote two chapters! **

**Credit to the song by Bubblegum belongs to me. Yes, I'm a poet. (R: You're a crappy poet. Me: Oh, shut up! You can't do better!) **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Bonus chapter will be up soon! Also, how many of you like Ashley so far? She's my favorite character right now :P. **

**Sins and Insanity,**

**A**


	4. Portals

Once upon a time, there was an enchanted land with all the characters of Ooo that we know. Or think we know. One day, they found themselves trapped in a place where all their memories and happy endings were stolen. Our world. Here's how it happened…

**Ash of Aaa's POV**

Aaa is a nice place to live only if you know it like the back of your hand. Or if you're ruling it, like the insufferable Prince Gumball everyone seems to adore. Not that I don't, it just seems he's too pink to be considered manly. He does make a rather nice prince though, as Aaa is in splendid condition. Not much theft happens, not much crime. Except for me and my underground renegade of thieves.

Like a band of merry men, or a troop of dwarves. Aaa was much better ruled than Ooo, which was close to ruins. The ability to transport from Aaa to Ooo was solely left in Maja's hands, both of them, and the ability to see both realms were in Ice King and his 'wizard eyes'. His crown seemed to enable him with more powers than any of the other wizards. The trouble was he didn't quite know how to use them.

As for me, hiding in Maja's dark cellar along with his pet raven woman thing, every time Maja made his trip to visit Ooo, I followed along. The pet raven woman thing, which I had so generously named Ramona, kept silent as I gave her the gift of changing to a humanoid form anytime she wished through a locket. I gave the exact same gift to her twin from Ooo, Ramon as a way of making him owe me a favor.

Ooo was much easier to rob than Aaa. Taking Marshall along with me a few times, he seemed to get all the food he needed through his twin's refrigerator, food he didn't even have to pay for as was the case in Aaa. The twin kingdoms, twindoms if you will, thrived on different methods completely. While Fionna was busy with her normal, teenage life leaving Gumball all of the political work, in Ooo, Bubblegum was always in her lab designing odd potions whilst Finn took care of everything.

Finn couldn't get everywhere, though, leaving me with enough time to pay a little visit to each house and take some valuables I could sell in the Black Market of Aaa, real close to the border and surrounded by Gumball's fears. My life was perfect, up until Maja found me in his attic, eating a loaf of bread and playing poker with Ramona.

"What is your name?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Ash of Aaa, at your service, my good sir!" I mocked, flipping my rather lengthy silver hair over my back. It was the only thing that made me look girly, the rest of me would easily be mistaken for Ash of Ooo. Maja raised his eyebrow, his fingers lightly grazing my silvery hair.

"You're that twin of Ash, some sort of apprentice to us," he sneered. He already knew that I knew, I had heard of his ability to read minds.

I nodded, and mock-bowed to him. His nose turned up some more, whether in annoyance or simply pride I couldn't tell. He contemplated me for a moment before firing spell after spell at me, all very simple offensive ones.

I deflected all of them with one spell.

"You have been trained well, Ash of Aaa! Perhaps I shall make you my apprentice as well," he mused, a ball of fire glowing in his hand. I had heard him mutter the incantation that brought him to Ooo many times, and it had become my lullaby of sorts. I had never myself transported to Ooo before, but I knew I had to to escape.

Ash of Aaa was not destined to be one's apprentice.

Ash the Apprentice had died long ago.

**Finn the Human's POV**

I could sense danger before I came in contact with it. It was a gift of mine, one I used daily to defeat the evil that roamed around Ooo to protect its citizens and loyally serve Princess Bubblegum. It was a knight's duty to serve his princess, and ever since I fell from grace in the fire kingdom, I dutifully served the Candy Kingdom and the Princess.

So I sensed the portal's opening before I saw her emerge from it. I didn't know until much later who she was, only she was dangerous to Ooo. She looked much like Marceline's ex-boyfriend, Ash, but I could easily tell she wasn't him by her long, flowing silver hair. She disappeared just as fast as she appeared.

~Few Hours Later~

~Hurricane~

"Ice King?" I asked, sitting cross legged in front of other civilians that got sucked up. There was a table in front of us all with tea and cake. So far, only Ice King had sampled a piece. He claimed it was strawberry flavored. None of us really knew why he was in the hurricane with us; we were pretty sure he just jumped in.

"Isn't this nice? We're all going to be best friends in the new place Princess Bubblegum is taking us to!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, instead settling down in Jake Chair. We went through another portal. A few other people got sucked in.

"Fionna?" I immediately recognized her from Ice King's oddly written fan fiction series. She stared at me for a while, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Finn?" she asked. I guess Ice Queen wrote fan fiction too. She sat down next to me awkwardly, watching as her friends also got pulled into the hurricane. I could faintly recognize them as they too, joined their twin. There was Marshall Lee, Fionna, Cake and the girl I couldn't recognize from before.

We all sat in silence, nervously tapping at the floor. It was too awkward and tense in the room for conversation. For once, even LSP had shut up. The room was dead silent from awkward stares. Everyone had a different way of ignoring the awkwardness of the entire event and the fear that came with it.

Marceline was humming a song to herself, trying to soothe her nerves. LSP was inspecting her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the entire world. The room was getting crowded, so I huddled in the corner, trying to stay out of view. Flame Princess was in the other corner, trying not to look up as she tried to make her flame smothered.

The whole room felt a depression that rivaled no other. It was like a dark cloud that seeped into each of us, eating away at our soul, scaring us to the core. I had never seen Princess Bubblegum so off, and it scared me.

She didn't have reasons for any of her actions, it seemed.

The Princess was swallowed by the dark cloud, it consumed her and left her without a heart nor a conscience.

**Phoebe's POV**

My fingers were pressed tightly against the window pane, watching each drop of rain fall from the top of the window down towards the bottom, where a small puddle had already accumulated. The drops slowly rolled down the window. Every breathe I let out formed a tiny spot of smoke on the window.

I didn't even notice my hands were freezing. The rain outside had lulled me into an almost comatose state, a state where all my pain was forgotten. I had spent over 3 hours pouring over the books, trying to find a counter-curse. Then I read all the descriptions backwards and forwards, until I knew them by heart.

I was destined to overthrow my tyrant of a father, which I had done, in both realms. There wasn't all that much written about me, whereas most the book was dedicated to Finn and Bonnibel. I no longer wanted to stand in the shadows, watching all the action passing by me. I no longer wanted to be a side character in this treacherous story.

With the thought brewing in mind, I didn't really think about my actions anymore. I stormed out of Aunt Agnes' tiny apartment in Key Lava, named for the notorious volcano on the west side, and hailed a cab. Aunt Agnes wouldn't be back until late, so leaving Cody in charge of my other brothers, I quickly rode the taxi back over the bridge to the main island of Olive Isles, Olive Island.

"Phoebe?" I turned to my right to see Finn and Fiona, both licking an ice cream cone despite the cold weather, across the street. I waved enthusiastically to them, deciding to not tell them the real purpose of why I was back.

"What brings you back to Olive Island? Key Lava too much for you?" Fiona laughed, taking a bite from her strawberry flavored ice cream. The ice cream vendor, Berry Jones, waved a few other customers over to her stand.

"No, just picking up some loose ends," I laughed awkwardly, hoping my excuse didn't sound too lame and was feasible. Fiona and Finn seemed to accept my reply before heading out to their house, known to most of Olive Isles as 'The Tree' because of the 'branches' that extended from the main house to conjoin the entire family.

I hurried along again, eager to get to the east side of Olive Island where the Lee Family Mansion stood. I sincerely regretted not asking the taxi driver to drop me off there. Picking up the pace, I reached the stunning mansion in half an hour. Ducking behind a bush, I watched a raven haired girl, her hair swept neatly to one side the other side shaved off, enter the house, a bemused expression on her face.

I would've mistaken her for Marie if it weren't for the Maja Academy clothes she wore. I crept in after her, hiding in the shadows.

As I always did, hiding in the shadows.

**C.B. Lee's POV**

I could see all the events of the house going on from where I was perched, intently listening. The girl who introduced herself as Ashley Maja had entered Bonnibel's room where they were chatting quietly. Another girl, one I recognized as my ex-neighbor and ex-partner's daughter had crept in as well, a basket in her hand and a look of fear in her eyes.

"Phoebe Davids?" I called out from the coffee table, lowering my newspaper to see the timid girl standing there. She gave out a yelp in surprise, quickly dashing into the kitchen to where I was sitting.

"I'm sorry to barge in, Mr. Lee! I was just delivering these, um, cupcakes!" she said too quickly for me to comprehend. I looked at her basket, filled with pink cupcakes before sighing and leading her to Bonnibel's room. I returned down the stairs to watch the chaos that would most certainly ensue.

**Prince Gumball's POV**

It had been over a year since the disappearance of Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee and the Thief. The search teams had given up hope on finding the four of them, instead calling it Glob's wishes for them to never be found. I wouldn't give up until my dear Fionna was found. I researched everything, and finally left the Candy Kingdom in the hands of Flame Prince.

I found the still barely activated portal to the New World. I called for the kingdom's best wizards, all of whom I had obtained to be under my service. They opened the portal for me, before I jumped in. It swirled around and around for what seemed like centuries. And then I woke up in the most mystical place.

**Garett's POV**

The citizens of the New World looked much like many residents of Aaa, only gender bent and more human. Gazing upon myself, I found I too, was no longer colored brightly. My clothes remained the same but my hair was now brown and my skin a pale tan. The other citizens laughed at my odd clothes, so I, embarrassed, quickly ducked into the nearest house.

Already in the house was a red haired girl, her ear pressed tightly against a wall and a rather chubby man reading the newspaper. I snuck by him, my hand firmly pressed against my sword. Was this the prison they were keeping my dear Fionna imprisoned in?

"Who are you?" the girl squeaked, accidentally opening the door in surprise. I charged forwards to catch her, also falling into the room. Where there were three other girls, one with raven colored hair and a smirk so large, one who looked just like me, and another with raven hair only not smiling quite as much.

"How did you get in here?" the one who looked like me yelled, her eyes ablaze with fury. I bowed to her, sure she was the Princess of this new realm. She blinked a few times in confusion before turning back to the other girl who was eavesdropping on her.

"Phoebe!" she yelled again, her nose upturned in disgust. The girl she had dubbed Phoebe wasn't trembling in fear the way most girls would be, instead she reached into her satchel to pull out a book. Now the Princess was the one trembling in fear.

"Any explanation, Bonnibel? Or should I say, Princess Bubblegum?" she spat, stomping her foot for emphasis. The amused raven haired girl walked towards Phoebe, slinging her arm across her shoulders. She looked much like the Thief…

Bonnibel was at a loss for words. She turned around in her room, where I was still kneeling on the ground, the other raven haired girl looked furious, Phoebe looked pleased with herself and the Thief was giddier than ever. Today was not her day.

"You, up!" she ordered. I sprang up.

"What is your name?"

"Prince Gumball, Princess!" I shouted, as Phoebe and the Thief snickered.

Bonnibel gave a sigh, pressing her fingers against her temple.

"You're now Garett Prince, ok?" she said, her lips pursed.

"I am not the Prince of Garett! I am Prince Gumball, Princess! Prince Gumball of-" She cut me off.

"Of Aaa! Yes, I know! I am Princess Bubblegum of Ooo! Now, this is Earth, where there is no royalty! Ashley, would you be a dear and explain Earth to him?" she yelled, storming out of her room. The Thief stepped forwards.

"I'm Ashley," she introduced blandly.

She spent the rest of the day telling me everything I had missed.

Phoebe then took me shopping for suitable clothes.

**Marshall's POV**

I was less than upset the new student would be attending Maja Academy with us. Hell, I was pissed Miss Maja let the annoying prat into our school. Garett Prince was a real pain in my ass from the moment he walked the doors, Ashley on his arm. Ashley seemed more than pleased about her new boy, one that shared all the secrets she had hidden.

I wasn't jealous, just annoyed that this goody-two-shoes had more information than I on basically everything. I wanted to rip his smirk off of his face, burn it, then burn him and bury their ashes. Not exactly a pretty thought.

Garett seemed to excel in every single class from Politics to Home Economics. The only class he was failing was one of my majors, Music, to my absolute delight. All I wanted through the entire day was to visit Fiona and rant to her about how painfully annoying Garett was.

Fiona and I were best friends for longer than I can remember. Despite being a good 5 years older than her, we had met at school when I had had Marie in a headlock and she tried to pry me off. After learning Marie was my sister, Fiona actually watched as Marie and I wrestled across the playground.

That day she sat next to me at lunch. I almost had a heart attack from laughing so much. Most kids made friends by being nice. I had made my first friend by putting my sister in a headlock. Ever since then, despite my father constantly moving me from school to school and getting kicked out of Maja on more than one occasion, Fiona and I met every single day at the Tree Trunks Cafe to talk about our day.

We weren't dating, we were simply best friends. On more than one occasion we joked about dating each other, although we never got around to actually doing it. I truly thought it was better off as a friendship, pranking people, laughing together.

So I decided to date Ashley instead. Biggest mistake of my life. I had it backwards, Ashley was better off as a friend, Fiona was better off being my _girl_friend. I didn't tell her that, I was sure it would only leave her embarrassed. She wasn't all that great with emotions. I was pretty sure her emotional range went from sad to happy and that was it.

I kept silent about the tiny crush I had on her, and we still managed to make it work as a truly unbreakable friendship. Except the time on Halloween I had pretended I was dying and she said she loved me, and then I said I wasn't dying and she punched me in the stomach. That was purely painful. Not the punch in the stomach.

"MARSHALL ABADEER! PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Fog shrieked, pointing back at the board. He glared at me before continuing on with his boring lesson on limits and continuation and a bunch of other random mathematical nonsense.

I went back to daydreaming as soon as he continued on with his lesson, only vaguely aware of Ashton chucking spitballs, Ashley kissing up to Garett and Garett waving his hand around like if he wasn't called on it was the end of the world.

What a prick!

**A shorter chapter, but I wrote one directly before, so cut me some slack!**

**I'm actually learning limits right now. Coordinate planes is my one weakness in math. I'm really good at it (telling the truth here!). I have proof! I AM 13 YEARS OLD AND LEARNING LIMITS. SCREW NORMAL LEARNING STANDARDS, I'M AWESOME.**

**I really want to write a fic after this one about just Ashley. God, I love that character so much! SHE IS AWESOME! In case it wasn't clear, the people in Bonnie's room were Ashley (the Thief), Phoebe, Bonnie and Marie (girl who looked like the Thief).**

**Sins and Insanity,**

**A**


End file.
